Trailers, Sneak Peeks, and More!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: This is just some new trailers of new stories of mine and some other stories that'l be releasing soon. Hope you enjoy those trailers and keep on a lookout for any story.
1. Konoha Bobobo Trailer

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Chapters 20-36 Trailer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, and Shippuden. They belong to their rightful owners.

*It shows Bobobo and Naruto sitting in recliners while sipping in apple juice.*

Bobobo: Hi, we're so glad that you've joined us on this good day. I'm Bobobo.

Naruto: And I'm Naruto.

Bobobo: And you've been wondering, "Hey why the Author hasn't updated Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo yet"

Naruto: Or "where's the heck hasn't the author updated the first movie of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"

Bobobo: It's because the Author has many things to worry about but in next week, he'll be free for the next chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Naruto: And we've made this trailer to convince you that we still care about you, your wellbeings and your enjoyments."

Bobobo: And so further ado, let's start the first trailer.

* * *

*the black screen appears*

* * *

Narrator: Have you and your family are bored reading boring stories like this and that? *shows two boring books* You want excitement and action and also comedy? *the family nods their heads* Then you might wanna consider reading…*then the walls crashed!* KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! THAT'S RIGHT (BLEEP), THEY'RE BACK AND CRAZIER THAN EVER! AND THEY'RE NOT KIDDING AROUND!

*Bobobo punches Fuka in the face, while Don Patch is skateboarding to the roofs of the Hidden Leaf Village! Then Bobobo as a rocket propelling Sakura, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler to the training grounds, and smashes them!*

Narrator: KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO IS GONNA ROCK YOUR (BLEEP) MIND AS THEY WILL FIGHT NEW ENEMIES INCLUDING THE AKATSUKI! THEY'RE ALSO WILL BE NON-CANON EPISODES TOO! INCLUDING THE TWELVE GUARDIANS NINJA ARC! AND THE THREE TAILS ARC TOO! THUS THIS WILL INCLUDE MANY CAMEOS FROM OTHER SHOWS INCLUDING SCOOBY DOO!

*Naruto body slams Jelly Jiggler, while Softon fights Hiden in the Hidden Leaf Forest and Professional Patch fighting Kakazu in an area!*

Narrator: THIS WILL BE THE (BLEEPING) BEST YEAR EVER AS THE AUTHOR IS ALSO WRITING A SECOND MOVIE INCLUDING MORE CRAZINESS, MORE ACTION, AND MORE DRAMA!

*While Bobobo stands on his knees while his arms are wide enough*

Bobobo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Narrator: AND ALSO MORE LEE AND MIGHT GUY BASHING, LITERALLY!

*Bobobo bashes Lee with a hammer while Don Patch hits Might Guy with his Don Patch Hammer. Then Bobobo hits Might Guy and Lee to the sky with two hammers.*

Narrator: SO GO TO AND GO JOIN THE KONOHA BOBOBO ALLIANCE THAT WE CAN KEEP YOU INFORM ABOUT THE LATEST INFORMATION ON THE UPCOMING CHAPTER OF KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! SO GET OFF YOUR (BLEEP) AND START SEARCHING KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! IN NEXT WEEK! SO KEEP CHECKING IN ON MORE INTEL!

*Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: To be released: Next Week*

* * *

*Then back to Bobobo and Naruto still sitting in their recliners and drinking apple juice*

Bobobo: Well, that's all for this trailer, if you wanna see the next, check the next button down there to see the next trailer.

Naruto: And this one a dootsy

Bobobo: So I hope you enjoy this trailer for today. Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo will be updated next week.

Naruto: So wait a little longer then you'll be happy to see that we've be back on next Friday.

Bobobo: So I hope you enjoy your fall because Winter will soon begin.

Naruto: Well, that's all we have for you now here comes the next one.

Bobobo: See you in the next chapter.


	2. Sonic X One Piece Trailer

Sonic X One Piece: New World Trailer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, and One Piece. They belong to their rightful owners. I just own the Original Characters.

*Then at a unknown village, the villagers were just doing their business until, 6 unknown villains invades the village, as one purple hair villain starts showing off his steel scythe as the villagers started running away as many citizens are running, a blue hedgehog with red-white shoes jumps to the ground while a kid with the straw hat, a red cardigan, and blue shorts also with sandals starts landing to the ground while using his rubber powers. The hedgehog and the pirate faced the six unknown villains.*

* * *

Sonic's Back!

* * *

*It shows Sonic running to a hill while homing attacking Eggman's robots and boosting to new heights. While in a factory, Sonic is grinding on a rail as he switches to another rail. Also he skydiving to a upside-down hall while also saving marines.*

* * *

With some pirate help!

* * *

*Then back to the unknown village, Sonic and Monkey D. Luffy rushes at the purple haired villain but the purple haired village swings his steel scythe at the rushing two, but they dodges as Sonic jumps and dodges while Luffy slides to dodge. Then a Blue haired Male Villain starts using his modified El Diablo as he shot many bullets at Sonic while he spin dashes to dodge the bullets, until a suited yellow haired male named Sanji with his leg blazing to his feet as he kicked Sonic to the invading robots as Sonic who is blazing, starts blazing homing attacking the robots then kicks the green haired female but she dodges and uses his claws to slash Sonic but he uses his speed to dodge as the other robots starts firing their ray guns at Sonic and a green-haired swordman named Zoro as Zoro dodges the ray bullets like he anticipated their attack, as slashes the robots into pieces.*

*Sonic falls to a canyon until Luffy appears and Sonic grabs his shoulders and Luffy uses his Gum Gum Rocket to propel to the unknown point. While Sanji kicks Sonic to a boulder in which Sonic breaks it with his enhanced spin dash. Then Zoro gives Sonic his katana as Sonic skillfully slashes Eggman's Robots with his super speed*

*Then a 20-Year Old Woman with a Bikini Top with skinny jeans as she uses his blue bo-staff to use the Art of Weather to turn into a thundercloud which shocks the robots, until Sonic homing attacks them as Nami uses his bo-staff skills to defeat the robots with Sonic's help. Sonic then speeds to the unknown location until the Orange Haired Obese Male Villain grabs him as he throws him to the sky. Sonic recovered his balance until a pair of gigantic legs starts appearing, as Sonic slides on it as he jumps and lands to the ground thanks to the help of a 30-year old woman named Robin with just a jacket, and a skirt, crossing her arms as if she was controlling the legs. *

*Nami uses his bo-staff skills to defeat the robots while Sonic uses a homing attack at the robots around as if they were doing a coordinated attack. Then Sonic jumps to a cliff which Robin crossing her arms to summon her two giants legs for Sonic to use Quick Jump his way through the next section.*

*Sonic spin dashes at the robots while a 19-year old guy named Usopp which he has a slingshot and a long nose in which he launches Sonic into the robots with a super charged Homing Attack that bashes through the enemies. Then Chopper with his Kung-Fu Point, starts combating the robots while Sonic parkouring to Chopper as he spin dashes to Chopper then he kicks the spin dashing hedgehog as if he was a soccer ball. Then Brook appears by using his Fantasia: Homing Strike as he's skillfully slashes the robots leaving Sonic to finish the robots using his spin dash!*

*Suddenly, a purple dinosaur appears by glaring at Sonic, Usopp, and Chopper as they faces this monstrosity. And then the marines appears as they are charging at the Straw Hats and Blue Blur, another scene shot of Tails rebuilding the Tornado.*

*The Red Haired Male Villain uses his Lance to slice Sonic but he dodges as they looks at each other as if they were playing a game. Then Sonic parkours to the roof and Luffy stretches his arm to the ledge and lands on the roof, they looks at the 6 unknown villains with sly smiles.*

* * *

Rise over to take out the Deadly Zins!

*Then the 6 Deadly Zins jumps with their weapons with their red haired leader laughs with an evil laugh.*

Sonic X One Piece: New World!

* * *

*Then a foot appears, as it appears to be a purple humanoid dinosaur but it was quickly disappears*

B: Time to play a game, it's called "Hide the Corpse". Hehehehehehe….

* * *

November 15, 2013


	3. Sonic X One Piece Trailer 2: Barney

Sonic X One Piece Trailer: New Character Barney  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, One Piece and Barney. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

*Then a foot appeared, and it is a purple and green dinosaur with eyes that are piercing a soul from afar.*

Barney: Oh Boy, we could have hang out some time together, but I guess I have to destroy you…

*Then he jumps at Sonic and Luffy as they dodges from Barney's Quaking Shockwave. Sonic uses his homing attack at Barney but he didn't even flinch as he grabs Sonic's leg and threw him to a boulder. Then Luffy uses his Gum Gum Bullet as he rapidly threw a punch at the Dinosaur but he grabs his fist and pulls Luffy towards him and sucker punches him to the ground."

Barney: Let's play a game… called "Hide the Corpse"!

*Barney, punches the two but they dodge, then he swings his tail around into a devastating swing. Then Luffy uses Gum Gum Gatling but he didn't flinch as he tackles Luffy to a wall.*

Barney: Oh boy, this is some much fun! *As he swings his tail around to hit either Sonic or Luffy.* Time to DIE! *As he unleashes a raging tackle at the two but they dodges.*

*Then Barney grabs his head as his skin turns ghastly grey, and his green stomach begins to fade into a more sinister green, then his eyes turned black, and his eyes light purple. His tail has grown longer and the end as turned into a black steel ball with spikes. He turns around to face his new opponents.*

Evil Barney: Now, which one of you will face my wrath and die into a pit of lava?!

*Barney's attacks has grown even more powerful. He swings his tail once more but this time more efficient and powerful as Usopp and Chopper dodges from his attack. Then he creates a more devastating combo that includes punches. Then he grabs Usopp and slams him to the ground. Then he opens his mouth and unleashes a mass amount of energy blasted at the Sonic, Usopp, and Chopper.*

* * *

Name: Barney

Likes: Smoking, Murder, Profanity, Violence, and Drinking.

Description: This Purple Menace was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and was used for testing in order to control this monstrosity. Barney was used to be kind, and loving dinosaur until he succumbed in drugs, alcohol, and arrest records for it. He'd never become the once so loving dinosaur he was before. Now he succumbed to obey Dr. Eggman and faces Sonic, Luffy and the Straw Hats with new attacks and terrifying forms to begin with. But slowly his conscious returning to his former glory, as the Dinosaur will begin showing his true abilities as our heroes faces him once more!

* * *

*At a stormy afternoon, while flying to the unknown Egg Carrier ship, the heroes encountered Barney as he starts turning bigger as his hands starts turning into claws, and his body starts morphing into a terrifying T-Rex. He roars at the Thousand Sunny as our heroes starts facing him at an unknown time.*

* * *

Sonic X One Piece: New World!

* * *

*A Beam of Light starts flying to the ground, then smoke occurs. Then a silhouette appears before Sonic.*

?: Ooh, a walking hedgehog…

* * *

November 15, 2013


	4. Sonic X One Piece Trailer 3: Borsalino

Sonic X One Piece Trailer: New Character, Borsalino  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, and One Piece. They belong to their rightful owners.

*Then a burst of light appears as it materializes into Borsalino.*

Borsalino: Ooh…so you're the little hedgehog that has been defeating our men. I guess I show you how we deal with fools like you.

* * *

This Time!

* * *

*This made Sonic smirks, but made Borsalino confused by tilting his head slightly.*

Sonic: Bring it, Uncle Boring! *As he starts jumps to a roof as he ran but Borsalino uses his Piko Piko no Mi to catch up with him. Then he unleashes a kick at a speed of light but Sonic kicks him too as they clashes ferociously*

* * *

Sonic gains a New Rival!

* * *

*Sonic kicks Borsalino away from him, until Borsalino shoots a yellow beam at Sonic until he spin dashes to the nearest pole as he destroyed the pole. He jumps to the nearest rail as Zoro appears and throws a new katana at Sonic as he acquired it and clashes with Borsalino's Light Blade skillfully. Barsalino's voice can be heard*

Borsalino: I heard that you were called the World's Fastest Hedgehog, but let's see if you can last with my Piko Piko no Mi.

Sonic: Whatever you heard was exactly true! I came here for the Chaos Emerald that you Marines had!

Borsalino: Well if you're getting the Chaos Emerald, you have to go through me first.

*Sonic wall jumps while Borsalino searches for him in his Light form, as he shoots a light of beam at Sonic but he dodges by jumping. *

*Sonic avoids as Borsalino shoots a beam at him, then kicks him in the face…Borsalino has blood on a side of his lips and sees it. He faces Sonic again.*

Borsalino: Hmm, impressive. Not many have struck a hit on my face. Maybe you will be a destined opponent. Let's see if you can survive this. *He transforms into light as he scattered at all spots as he each shoots a beam at Sonic but he jumps to dodge the attacks. Then Borsalino materializes, leaving Sonic the opportunity to use a homing attack to attack Borsalino.*

* * *

World's Fastest Man vs. the World's Fastest Hedgehog

* * *

*Then Borsalino as light speeds towards Sonic as he speeds toward the light as they're about to clash as the World's Fastest about to clash!

* * *

Defeat Borsalino and prove yourself as the world's fastest!

* * *

*In slow motion, Sonic jumps as Borsalino charges toward him as a burst of light.*

* * *

Sonic X One Piece: New World

* * *

*A Black Hedgehog appears by teleporting by using a Chaos Emerald*

Black Hedgehog: It's been a while, Sonic…

*Then Sonic and the Black Hedgehog is about to engage in Combat until a black screen appears*

* * *

November 15, 2013


	5. Sonic X One Piece Trailer 4: Shadow

Sonic X One Piece: New World Trailer: Shadow  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, One Piece and Blizzard. They belong to Sega, Oda and the Author, XFangHeart.

A/N: Go see XFangHeartX stories. They're awesome!

* * *

*A Black Hedgehog appears by using a Chaos Emerald.*

Black Hedgehog: It's been a while Sonic…

Sonic: Shadow!

* * *

The Ultimate Lifeform Returns!

* * *

*Then Sonic and Shadow races as Shadow teleports and unleashes a Chaos Spear at Sonic but he dodges by running a ruptured wall of a Castle. Then Sonic uses a homing attack and hits Shadow as he fell and rolls but gets up and continues skating. Then Shadow teleports and releases a barrage of Chaos Spears as Sonic uses his new Boost to dodge the spears. *

Shadow: Seems like we've both know that who's going to win this time?

Sonic: Then I'll have to go all out on you Buddy!

*Then Sonic uses his Unknown Boost and Shadow's boost to clash furiously while running to an unknown spot. Now Sonic parkours by running on walls, and transitioning them together while Shadow flies using his own powers. Then Blizzard appears as Sonic mounts Blizzard as they traveled to another spot of the castle, as Blizzard uses his move X-Fang on some boulders as he breaks them with ease. Then Shadow catches up with Sonic and Blizzard.*

Shadow: What did you do with these pirates lately?

Sonic: Let's just say that they're my kind of party to hang out with. Plus they're cool!

*Then Sonic gets off of Blizzard and catches up with Shadow using his Boost as they're now equal in speed. Then Shadow uses Chaos Snap to rupture many pieces of the Ground into a rolling ball of solid ground to squish Sonic like a bug, as Sonic uses speed to outrun the ball. Then Shadow flies using his hover-shoes as he charges at Sonic as Sonic charges at him too as they used combat ferociously as they both equal in strength too. Sonic uses Boost to gather small light purple orbs to fuel his power into a new special attack while Nami and Sonic's voices can be heard.*

Nami: Since when have you met this guy, Sonic?

Sonic: Let's just say, we've have a arch-rivalry to settle with.

* * *

Defeat Shadow and prove your worth!

* * *

*Then Sonic and Shadow jumps from different edges as the Moon shines as they stops and looks at the camera!*

* * *

Sonic X One Piece: New World

* * *

*Then the Six Deadly Zins appears, as they faces Sonic and the Straw Hats in an new Egg Carrier*

*Then the Red Haired Leader laughs slowly*

* * *

November 15, 2013


	6. Sonic X One Piece 5: Main Heroes

Sonic X One Piece Trailer: Main Protagonists  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, One Piece and the Original Character Blizzard. They belong to Sega, Oda, and XFangHeartX.  
Remember to read her stories. They're awesome!

Then a army of ships starts sailing through the Seas until one was attacked by a Blue Tornado and another was attacked a by a 19-year old teenager. As Sonic and Luffy lands to the ground, the Straw Hats and Sonic's best friend, Tails starts joining the action, as Luffy and Sonic starts charging until…*

Sonic X One Piece: New World

*It shows Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier flying ships, a heavily guarded Marine Castle Headquarters, Dr. Eggman, Borsalino, Smoker, the Six Deadly Zins, Shadow, and Silver.*

The Pirate World will tear its shreds to the very limit!

*Sonic starts running on walls and lands to the grassy plains*

Sonic!

Sonic: Let's do this!

*Sonic kicks an marine using his speed. Then he spin dashes towards 5 marines. Now he uses the Blue Tornado to blow away an small army of marines! Then he parkours on wall, then grabs a ledge to get up when he falls.*

*Then Luffy lands using his Gum Gum Powers.*

Luffy!

Luffy: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!

*Luffy uses uses Gum Gum Gatling at a small army of Marines. Then he uses Gum Gum UFO at a charging marines. Then he activates his Gear Second, and uses Gum Gum: Red Hawk at the approaching robots. Then he is shown using his Rubber Powers to help Sonic grab poles of a Village.*

*Zoro slashes the air with his Shushi*

Zoro!

Zoro: I'm going to help my captain in any other way as possible!

*Zoro slashes at Marines with his there Swords. Then he uses his 720 Pound Calliber Phoenix to slash at enemies near him. Zoro also helps Sonic with the hedgehog's new sword slashing robots that's blocking his way.*

*Nami appears by checking on her Log Pose and put her hand on her hip*

Nami!

Nami: My dream is to draw a world map from the islands that I visited.

*Nami uses her bo-staff skills to face marines. Then Sonic helps her but kicking robots in fast paces while Nami hits some robots with her skills. Nami uses Thunder Tempo to shock the robots and marines that's approaching her.*

*Usopp smirks as he shoots a Pop Green in the Air*

Usopp!

Usopp: Captain Usopp's dream is to become the World's Bravest Pirate of the Seas!

*Usopp shoots many pop greens at Robots. Sonic uses his Blue Tornado in order for Usopp to summon his new coordinated attack, the Ramsobo Tornado Launcher! He launches tornado-cloaked orbs at approaching marines!*

*Sanji smokes a cigarette while cooking Sea King Meat on a pan.*

Sanji!

Sanji: My dream is to find the All Blue and gather all the fishes waiting to be cook into some fantastic dishes.

*Then Sanji does a Collier on some Marines. Then he activates his Diablo Jambe and does Bein Cuit Grill Shot on the ground near Robots. Then Sonic curls into a ball while Sanji in his Diablo Jambe State as he kicks Sonic onto the approaching Robots and Marines as he produced a Blazing Spin Dash as he bashes all enemies. Then shows Sanji destroying a ice wall with his fiery leg.*

*Chopper mixing ingredients for his Rumble Ball as he smiles wider.*

Chopper!

Chopper: My longlife dream is to cure all diseases in the world so other people might be healed.

*Then Chopper in his Kung Fu Point starts kicking marines out of the way. Then Sonic joins in as they together kicks lots of Robots as they ended their cooridinated attack with a Blue Tornado and with Chopper breaking the tornado thus ending all enemies. This Shows Chopper in his Horn Point helping Sonic crosses falling bridges.*

*Robin reading a book while she drinking tea*

Robin!

Robin: My dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph and find out his true history.

*Robin crosses her arms and activates her Milie Fleur: Gigantesco Mano to summon 6 gigantic legs and stomps all marines around her. Then she uses her Cein Fleur: Dos Mano to smash robots to the ground. It also shows Robin uses her Milie Fleur: Gigantesco Mano to summon two legs upward for Sonic to wall jump her legs. Shows Robin uses her Giganesco Mano to summon six arms from each side for Sonic to cross over to the next unknown section.*

*Franky building something while drinking Cola*

Franky!

Franky: SUPER! My dream is to fulfill a dream of creating and riding a ship capable of navigating circum-navigating the world!

*Shows Franky using his shoulders to use Franky Cannons to shoot cannons out of his shoulders at the robots. Then Franky uses his Strong Right to smash Marines. Franky uses the Franky Fireball to shoot fireballs at Eggman Robots while Sonic uses a homing attack to smack them. Also Franky is shown using his Strong Right to smash breakable walls that was closed for Sonic.*

*Blizzard eats Peanut Butter, as he looks at the Straw Hats.*

Blizzard!

Blizzard: _My Dream is to fulfill my deceased master's last promise and go on an adventure with Luffy and the others. _

*Shows Blizzard attacks enemies with his fangs. He uses X-Fang at Robots. Then Blizzard helps Sonic by crossing him to a small bridge. While attacks oncoming enemies with his fangs.*

*Brook playing his guitar like a Rock Star*

Brook!

Brook: My dream is to find a longlife friend of mine when I was alive.

*Brook unsheathes his Soul Solid and unleashes his powerful move, Three-Pace Hum: Notch Slash and slashes enemies in such a fast pace. Now he uses his new move Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice as he uses a swift-draw-and-sheathing technique slices the enemies with three freezing slices. Then Brook and Sonic uses a coordinated combo that devastates the Robots in such a fast pace.*

Join Sonic and the Straw Hats!

*As the heroes jumped at the same time as they faces the Six Deadly Zins!*

And Save the Pirate World!

*Shows Eggman firing a new laser which devastates a deserted island, Kizaru and Akainu ready to invade one of Eggman's ships, Barney ready to deploy to find the heroes, and Deadly Zins plotting their next move for Eggman's plans.*

*Now Sonic is ready with his new katana with the Luffy and the Straw Hats as he sets up for his next destination and starts speeding!*

Sonic X One Piece: New World!

*Shows the Villain from each team as they're ready for something that'll about to be shocking. Then Sonic speeding the Egg Carrier for a unknown reason while Barney watches from the distance in his Evil Form.*

November 15, 2013


	7. Sonic X One Piece: Bosses and Rivals 6

Sonic X One Piece: Trailer #6: Bosses and Rivals!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, One Piece, and OC Blizzard. They belong to Sega, Oda, and XFangHeartX.

Read XFangHeartX's stories. They're amazing.

*Shows Kizaru, Barney, the Deadly Zins, and Eggman.*

*As Borsalino as a burst of light is facing Sonic who is boosting, as they clashes ferociously with fast paced kicks and more. Then Sonic in a new kind of boost clashes with Borsalino who is boosting with his burst of light form*

*Then Sonic is speeding from Shadow as he is using Chaos Spear to pierce Sonic but he dodges quickly. Sonic uses his spin dash to go through massive hills while jumping from rolling steel boulders.*

*Then the Orange Haired Bulky Deadly Zin is using his Hammer to smash the ground but Sonic jumps to dodge the attack. Then he avoids the Bulky Deadly Zin spin swing by parkouring up the wall. Then bounces on the Bulky Deadly Zin's head.*

*Barney swings his tail but Sonic and Luffy dodges his attack as Luffy uses Gum Gum Attack to hit Barney but he didn't even flinch and tackles Luffy but Sonic uses a homing attack to hit Barney's head.*

*Eggman appears in a modified viper/humanoid robotic suit. As he tries to smash Sonic like a bug but he dodges and homing attacks the arms, flips and homing attacks on Eggman's main dome.*

*Then Silver appears and summons the wrecking ball of many broken devices using his psychic powers as but Sonic then boosts to get away from the wrecking ball.*

*Akainu uses his Magma Magma Fruit to summon a rainfall of volcanic rocks but Sonic uses a homing attack on each volcanic rock and aimed them at Akainu as he takes damage from it.*

*Smoker uses his Smoke-Smoke Fruit to activate Smoke Snare as he tries to ensnare Luffy but he dodges as Soon Smoker materializes, Luffy uses his Gum Gum Balloon, twists himself and uses Gum Gum Storm at Smoker as soon as the White Hunter receives damage.

*The Green-Haired Female Villain appears and uses her whip to whip Sonic but he evades her attack. Then her whip turns into a advanced bo-staff as she attacks Sonic with her acrobatic skill combined her uses of the bo-staff. Now Sonic uses a homing attack to hit the female villain.*

*Then the Purple Haired Villain uses his double-steel trident to slash Sonic with his combos, but Sonic uses His Katana as a buzzsaw to slice the male villain.*

Defeat the Villains to continue your adventure!

*Then shows the Deadly Zins's faces as they begun leaping to face the heroes as the Main Red Haired Villain lets out an evil laugh.*

Sonic X One Piece: New World*

*It shows Sonic running to somewhere in a tropical forest, then in a winter and firey island. Then it shows the Straw Hats and Sonic inside the Egg Carrier as Sonic speeding through the main hallway.*

November 15, 2013


	8. Sonic X One Piece Trailer 7: New Places

Sonic X One Piece Trailer 7: New Places Part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Sonic, and the OC Blizzard. They belong to Sega, Oda and XFangHeartX.

Make sure to read XFangHeartX's stories. They're awesome.

*Then in a Tropical Forest, Sonic speeds in a swirling vines as he jumps to another vine and speeds through that. Then he runs to a bridge but then the bridge becomes unstable as it is destroyed into pieces as he jumps as Luffy begins grabbing Sonic and starts swinging his stretchy arms to higher ground. Then Sonic faces a new kind of Eggman's Robots.*

*In a village, Sonic starts rushing to a unknown extent. Then he leaps towards a rail and skates on rails as he skates towards the ground as he continues rushing towards robots as he uses homing attacks to bash the robots from him. Shows Blizzard helping Sonic tackle weaken walls to get through the next section.*

*In a quiet grassy wasteland, Sonic starts dashing towards a hill, then he jumps and homing attack a robot. Then he leaped toward a ledge of hill, at last he goes on a loop of the ground, he jumps, starts making a chain of homing attack on robots all around, Franky starts using Strong Right at robots while Sonic jumps to get away from them.*

*In a heavily guarded Marine Headquarters Castle, Sonic starts running to the castle, as he goes through many marines shooting at him until he spin dashes the marines. Shows Zoro helping Sonic slicing many Marines in his way, then Sonic bounces on a bounce spring as he bounced to a castle as he kicks a marine out of the place.*

*In a part fiery island, Sonic starts flying towards the ground as he starts speeding through the fire island, as he gets away from the unstable volcanic rock as he quick steps through the smaller volcanic rocks, then Usopp starts releasing his pop green Plants to bite and through away the oncoming volcanic rocks.*

*In the part snowy island, Sonic becomes a big ball of snow as he rolls toward the robots as he squished them to pieces, he jumps shortly then slams a bigger robot. Nami appears by pushing the ball rolling it faster, then a downward hill, he rolls even faster as Nami begins creating Milky Way to smoothly guide him to a unknown extent*

Tropical Coast Island!  
Macrona Village!  
Mellow Wastelane!  
Marine Castle  
Punk Hazard!

*Then Sonic lands to the ground as he faces the Deadly Zins once again until Luffy and Blizzard joins as they rushes to clash at them once more!*

Travel to new places like never before!

*Then shows Barney's dark and dark purple eyes' glowing in the dark, Kuzan in Punk Hazard watching our heroes, the Red Haired Male Leader of the Deadly Zins is at the main hull of the Egg Carrier and starts looking down on a strange light purple crystal amulet that he's holding, sees a light blue and dark yellow flaming phoenix starts taking form of a similar man from a familiar 1st station of the former Whitebeard Pirates . At last, shows Sonic, Luffy, and the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny while using Coup De Burst and about to battle Barney in his Super Evil Barney T-Rex Form.*

Sonic X One Piece: New World!

*Then Akainu in his Magma-Magma form starts forming to himself in front of Sonic and Luffy*

Akainu: All pirates must be eliminated! *Then goes to his battle stance as Sonic and Luffy about to clash in a difficult battle. Until the black screen appears again*

November 15, 2013


	9. Sonic X One Piece Trailer 8: Akainu

Sonic X One Piece Trailer #8: Akainu  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Sonic, and the OC Blizzard. They belong to Oda, Sonic, and XFangHeartX.

Read XFangHeartX's stories, she's amazing.

*Then in a pool of magma, Akainu materializes himself back to his original size and faces Sonic and Luffy.*

Akainu: So we meet again, Dragon's son, and you're that filthly little hedgehog that has been interfering with our plans. I'll make sure I'll eliminate both of you!

Sonic: You think that you can defeat us. Old man, we're a force that should not be reckon with.

*Akainu ruptures the ground with Magna flowing under it as Sonic starts rushing towards Akainu but he isn't done yet. Akainu starts activating a rainfall of volcanic rocks on Sonic but Luffy uses his Gum Gum Elephant Gatling to break the volcanic rocks. As Sonic starts jumping the platforms of the erupting magma, Akainu starts using his Meteor Volcano while Luffy starts using his Gum Gum: Elephant Gatling to clash ferociously with Akainu's rainfall of volcanic fists. Then they stopped clashing as Sonic starts using his new attack, his boost and uses the boost to blast at Akainu to a building. But then Akainu erupts even more magma as his body turns into magma himself. He throws volcanic explosive rocks at Sonic and Luffy but they dodges his attack as he does that unknown amount of times he did.*

*Akainu uses the volcanic rock to produce magma to spurt out magma at the two but they avoids the magma as soon as possible. He uses a massive amount of magma around the Marine Headquarters as the headquarters were completely filled with magma everywhere, thanks to that Sonic starts dashing to the wall barrier to get away from the Magma but Akainu won't give up just yet, as he relentlessly goes after Sonic in his Magma form, then the Thousand Sunny appears by using Coup De Burst as Franky opens the Sunny's mouth and let Usopp fire the Gaon Cannon at Akainu as he does successfully, but Akainu is not done yet as he turns into a colossal giant of Magma when Sonic and Luffy shockingly observes him.*

Akainu's giant fist pounded the ground as Sonic and Luffy starts running to get away from the magma. Then Akainu starts producing massive volcanic rocks everywhere the two are trapped, until ice starts freezing the area, including Akainu but his magma melts the ice for himself as he turns into himself again. Then a foot appears as it reveals to be Kuzan as he is the one who froze the area.*

Kuzan: A little bit overboard isn't it, Akainu. Sonic, Luffy, let me help you defeat this guy.

*Kuzan, Luffy and Sonic both rushes at Akainu which he erupts massive amount of Magma on the ground until Kuzan froze the magma. Then Akainu creates a Magma fist and tries to hit Luffy with it but Sonic kicks the fist away from him as he homing attacks the Fleet Admiral as he takes damage from this attack. Then Kuzan starts using Ice Ball to create a large sphere of Ice at the Admiral which Akainu takes damage. Then Luffy starts activated Gear Second and infused with Armaments Haki, and uses Gum Gum: Red Hawk which Akainu takes damage dramatically and was sent to the sky. But the sky turned darker and a wave of magma appears but forming a shape like a dangerous dog*

Defeat the Fleet Admiral Akainu!  
And Prove yourself to become the Best!

*Then the Dog turned into a Monster of a Dog with Akainu at the top of the monster which Luffy, Sonic, and Kuzan prepares to fight to their very limit!*

Sonic X One Piece: New World

*The portion of the theme song Wonder World starts playing. As Sonic and the Straw Hats are about to fly to their next island where they face against the Deadly Zins, Barney also appears but this time leading an army of upgraded Eggman's Robots with the Aura of Evil Barney is emitting.*

November 15, 2013


	10. The Mysterious Executioner Trailer

The Mysterious Executioner Trailer  
Disclaimer: I own my OC Characters for this story.

*In a Town in Mexico, TME and Lyra is riding on a bus to somewhere, then a Hispanic Female who speaks most English starts talking to them*

Hispanic Woman: Why are you here? What are you searching for?

TME: We're searching for a HQ. They're must be more of them somewhere?

Hispanic Woman: I think I know what you're looking for.

Lyra: Huh?! Tell us please!

TME: Lyra!

Hispanic Woman: It's fine. There is a man who hunts dangerous foreigners from all countries.

TME: Who is it?

Hispanic Woman: His name is Esteban Ebez, he's the only one who knows what you can find something you need.

*The scene shifts to Japan, Europe, and Asia, then shifts to a masked ninja.*

Lyra: Mister Executioner! Look! *She points to the dark sky where a Ninja is watching them*

TME: A Criminal! *He pulls out his silver gun and faces her in gunpoint, but she disappears.*

*Shifts to a man wearing a cowboy hat.*

Man: Listen here, we're from a organization who support you, Executioner. That's why we were watching, to see if you were the one himself who has been murdering all criminals.

TME: And who are they?

Man: Well, I can't tell you, you'll find out on your own.

*Then back to Mexico, TME grabs the girl jumps to a floor where upstairs was exploded. He looks up as the man shows himself*

Hispanic Man: So…you are the TME that the locos were looking for.

TME: Who are you?

Hispanic Man: Esteban Ebez…

*The two men brawls against each other as TME shot the Man with his Ebony Gun, then he uses his Raven Powers to subdue the man. At Japan, he chases a Ninja with great reflexive skills at he clashes with him. Then at London, he faces a small army of the GCFO men, as he shoots them with his infamous musket, now he uses his raven feathers as projectiles to stab the men with either their abdomen or their throats.*

Lyra: Mister Executioner, will we save the world from these bad men?

TME: Of course, we will. When we do, you and your family will have a good life from now on, while I continue to do what I have to do?

Lyra: Hunting Criminals?

TME: That's right. Listen, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side, when I'm gone or with you, all right?

Lyra: Yeah! We're best friends forever!

TME: Yeah…we sure are.

*At an unknown HQ, TME is facing against someone who knew a long time ago.*

?: Hello, son…

*TME's eyes widens as he saw the only person who knew a long time ago.*

TME: …father…

The Mysterious Executioner

*Back in Japan, he finally caught the Ninja, gunpoint at his head*

TME: Who are you, and why are you following us?

*He heard a female voice of the Ninja*

Female: The One you played together…a long time ago…TME.

November 15, 2013  
On Fictionpress


	11. Sonic X One Piece Trailer: Zati

Sonic X One Piece Trailer: Deadly Zins, Zati  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, One Piece, and OC Blizzard. They belong to SEGA, Oda, and XFangHeartX.

*Then at a dark and cloudy sky at a wasteland, Sonic and Luffy faces the Deadly Zins as they're about to clash in a ferociously.*

Sonic X One Piece: New World!

*Then a Purple Haired Male Villain starts showing himself to Sonic, Luffy, and Zoro. With his Purple Dual Halberd on his hand*

Zati!

Zati: Seems like I have to take care of this Blue Runt, The Rubber Brat, and the Swords dude! I'll annihilate all of you!

*He uses his Purple Dual Halberd to make a upward lifting swing of the blade, then downward lifting strike to the other, then makes a circular spinning slashes at Zoro but he clashes the Zin with his Purgatory Oni Giri.*

*Then he makes several quick crossing slashes with his Dual Halberd and now he roars and pounds the ground, hitting the three heroes in a medium large radius with a purple shattering quake.*

Zati: TIME TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!

*Now he summons a Purple Colored Cerberus which he bites Sonic but he uses a homing attack on its head. Then the second head starts using creating a ball of energy and blasts towards Luffy but he dodges and uses Gum Gum Hammer on the Cerberus.*

*Then he fully summons his Cerberus, as he faces the heroes at the Egg Carrier*

Defeat Zati!

*Then Sonic jumps and glides at him with the Cerberus is ready to open his mouth.*

Sonic X One Piece: New World

*At a grassy wasteland, a Orange Haired Male Villain appears by landing in the ground. As he eats a 10 ft Long Sub, he faces Sonic, Sanji, and Franky for a hungry for murder.*

November 15, 2013


	12. BxS New Trailer

BxS New Trailer  
Disclaimer: I don't own the two games. They belong to their rightful owners.

In a black place, where everything is pitch black, Angels and Robots appears as the a silhouette with Blue Guns starts releasing enhanced bullets which pierces the robots. The Sihouette's earrings starts appearing in full color which the sihouette's golden watch is on the chest. It appears to be female.

She's starts releasing bullets then slides to kicks an angel in the face. Then she starts conjuring a silhouette hand at the angels which it smashes the angels in a pool of blood. A Robot appears behind the female as it almost hits her until a silhouette blue blur appears and attacks the robot with a sword. The silhouette appears to be a blue hedgehog with a blue-toned katana. The two stares at each other as they turns and faces the angels and robots ready to fight. Then the heel with a blue gun attached and a red and white shoe is fully shown.

BxS

Coming in 2014


	13. Dead Rising 3: Don Patch Edition Trailer

Dead Rising 3: Don Patch Edition  
Disclaimer: I don't own Don Patch, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Series and Dead Rising. They belong to Kenji, and Sawai.

**72 Hours after the Outbreak**

The City of Los Perdidos has been plagued by the zombie outbreak. The Contamination is nearly high. As humanity have only one hope left, it is the story of a mechanic who holds a special power in his blood.

In the highway of Los Perdidos, a foot appears as it looks like it was running from something as if something was heading straight for the highway until an airplane flies to the highway as it destroys abandoned cars and roads. Inside the plane, many zombies have either burned or not. Until an orange sun with a familiar mechanic outfit looks at a plane as he picks his nose.

"Well there's something you haven't seen every day." The Mechanic said. "Well time to have some fun of the rising dead!" as the Mechanic named Don Patch prepares his wretch and starts charging at those zombies.

The Sun swings the wrench at a zombie as he sends it flying, then he forcefully swings inward, seeing the zombie's testicles. Don Patch exclaimed, "You really need to clean yourself for a while." He head-butts the enemy and body slams another one.

At a unknown amount of time, Rhonda, Don Patch, and Dick made it to her garage. "The whole city is screwed!" yelled Rhonda.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that, the city is screwed before all of this happens. I mean, why the hell the government even knows that the outbreak is going on. I think that god might have something to do with this." explained Don Patch.

The Female Mechanic is looking at Don Patch strangely. "Nick, what are you talking about?" asked Rhonda.

"I was just saying, maybe someone should have told the people what was going on or before something gone insane."

In a split second, Don Patch kicks a zombie with two feet. Don Patch then creates a Sledge Saw and brags, "I bet I can even chop a boomer!" Then he saws a zombie in half, swings the weapon around, cutting a horde of zombies in half, and then he throws knives at a tall zombie.

At the rooftop of a store, a African-American Male and Don Patch observes a military encampment.

"Alright, you go to the front and fight those guys, or get one of the outfit and they're be fooled and gladly take yourself in the camp." The man explained.

"Oh Red, I got a better idea than this."

Suddenly the two guards are guarding the camp until Don Patch dressed as Mickey Mouse walks to the guards.

"Hey guys, I've returned to my vacation and ready to serve once again." Said Mickey (Don Patch)

Seeing this, Red exclaims, "What the…?"

Mickey said, "Since I've returned, I need to report the general before I get my assignment, hah hah!"

"Yes General Mickey!" said the Guards.

Don Patch swings his Barred Bat at one of the zombies and sends it flying. Then he does an indirect swing at a zombie. He gets in a car and starts driving to run down the zombies. And then he crafts by combining a shotgun and a grenade to create the Boom Cannon.

"BOOM SHAKALAKA!" shouts Don Patch as he shoots the Boom Cannon at the zombies and explodes in front of them. He hits a zombie with the Defiler and then grabs an Axe and decapitates it.

He crafts by combining fireworks, two rocket canisters, and a shopping cart. "I'll call you the New Year's Eve!" Then he Pushes the shopping cart, activates it and jumps out and watches the cart rolls to the zombies. Don Patch finally shouts, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" then the cart explodes and many sparks flying everywhere, burning and mortally killing many zombies.

Don Patch opens the garage and a tall zombie with multiple boils around its body and a beehive of wasps around its head and neck. It looks down at Don Patch, who were innocently watches it.

"Are you my friend?" asked Don Patch sweetly.

Don Patch dodges the King Zombie's Wasp Vomit and kicks the zombie away from him. Then Don Patch swings the Defiler at the King Zombie which it explodes. He throws a grenade and it blows to small amount of Zombies.

At a unknown research facility, Don Patch grabs a familiar scientist by the shirt as she exclaims, "Wait! Number 12! I'm innocent! Please I swear!"

"FUCK THAT!" shouts Don Patch as he grabs an axe and attempts to decapitate the scientist but she said, "But I can help you!"

It went black.

Then the Psychopath, Hunter exclaims, "LET'S PLAY!"

"Oh, we'll play alright." Don Patch said as he licks his lips while looking at Hunter strangely.

Don Patch gets on Hunter's bike, grabs him and repetitively punches Hunter in the faces while saying, "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

Don Patch grabs the Gun Blade, aims it at the approaching RollerHawg.

"Don't fuck with the Nick himself!" replied Don Patch as he shoots it, leaving the cliffhanger.

**Dead Rising 3: Don Patch Edition!**

Back at the research facility, Don Patch was laughing at the fact that Marion Mallon is 47 years old.

"You're seriously 47!" Don Patch laughs while pointing at the woman, "No wonder Hemlock is having sex with you! But no, suddenly you're infected. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're pushing it, Number 12." said Marion calmly.

"I wonder what Hemlock is doing now, wondering, 'Marion, Marion! Where are thou, Marion?' Romeo and Juliet style, ain't no shit about that?! HAHAHAHAHA! No wonder you have a pitiful life ahead of you." exclaimed Don Patch while Marion glares at him intensely.

To be Released


	14. Dead Rising 3 DPE Trailer 2

Dead Rising 3: Don Patch Edition: Psychopaths Trailer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Don Patch, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Series and the Dead Rising Series. They belong to Sawai and Kenji Infaunue.

Don Patch is sleeping until the morning rises as he gets up and off of his bed and starts opening the windows and look at a neighborhood.

"Ahh… I love the smell of the rising dead!" said Don Patch as he gets out his weapon locker, gets out the Gun Blade, Defiler and the Sledge Saw, acquires his snacks and starts opening the door where the dead are lurking in the destroyed neighborhood as the screen zooms in to Don Patch's face as he is determined to knock down the walking dead.

"Let's do this shit!" shouted Don Patch as he starts charging at them.

Don Patch shoots the Gun Blade at Hunter, then he gets on the RollerHawg and starts punching Hunter in his face and stomach and bashes his head on the steering wheel. He knees the leader's stomach and throws him to the ground. He gets on the leader and proceeds to the punch him in the face a few time and kicks him.

"Did you just call me….FATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled Darlene as her vocal cords slapped Don Patch like the winds

Then Darlene charges at Don Patch surprisingly fast as she stabs him with a spork but he dodges and proceeds to hit her with the Frank's Barbed Bat as he swings it at her. She goes to one of the buffet to eat her food, leaving her vulnerable. Don Patch proceeds get on her scooter and forcefully make her eats large portions of the food as she eats it disgustingly, then Don Patch proceeds to bash her in the buffet table, punches her stomach and bashes her head at the plates, and stuff her with large portions of food again.

Albert proceeds to stab Don Patch with a syringe on his neck before Don Patch passes out. As Don Patch kicks Albert in the face and stabs Albert repeatedly with a syringe a few times, then punches Albert in the face, kicks him too, and attempts to slice him with a surgical saw.

A Perverted Psychopath, Dylan proceeds to spray his snowball cannon at Don Patch but he dodges and smashes Dylan with the Paddlesaw. He grabs Dylan and beat him with his own lust cannon, he head butts Dylan and kicks him in the shins. Now Don Patch grabs the pervert and beats him with a dildo and shoves it in his mouth, and leaves him.

Don Patch grabs the Barbell from Jherii and pole-dances gracefully while singing

_I've pole dancing a barbell around!_

Immediately, he stops singing and kicks Jherii to the ground, as she gets up and charges against Don Patch with her barbell and slams Don Patch to the floor. As Don Patch pins Jherii and uses the barbell on each end to bash her face a few times until he steps on her stomach and head butts her.

Don Patch uses the Junk Ball to bash Kenny Dermot as he pushes him out of the way and starts stepping on him then he made him get up and does a wedgie on Kenny, then he kicks Kenny out of the way. And uses the flare gun to propel him up in the sky and explodes.

Zhi swings the Guan Dao around and fly kicks Don Patch to the ground as Don Patch gets up and head butts Zhi to the gong and, acquires the gong and repeatedly bashed Zhi with it as he punches him in the efface as he sends him flying.

In Theodore's Mansion, Don Patch gets on a Large Toy Helicopter and uses the dual miniguns to proceed shooting the toy helicopters and the zombies. He shoots the door with a health bar.

Sgt. Hilde starts using her Sgt. Pistols to shoot Don Patch as she kicks Don Patch away from her. When she's stunned, Don Patch grabs him and repetitively punches her in the stomach, and then he head butts her head a few times before kicking her away from him.

"I'm the one that will save the world!" yelled Don Patch.

"Fuck You!" shouted Hemlock as Don Patch kicks Hemlock away from him. Hemlock throws him to the zombies but Don Patch counters his throw and uses Frank's barbed bat to bash Hemlock away from him. He uppercuts Hemlock in the face and then he head-butts him, but Hemlock uses a backward body slam. Immediately, Don Patch smashes Hemlock with a border, and uses a fly kick at his stomach. Hemlock charges at Don Patch but he dodges and shoots Hemlock using Big D's Gun. Don Patch and Hemlock charges at each other, preparing the final blow, but the all went black.

"Don't fuck with the Nick himself."

Dead Rising 3: Don Patch Edition

Don Patch prays himself, "Lord, we thank you for what you done to dear old Ya-Ya. He was sweet, caring, and also the bestest friend I ever had. And he was awesome." He prays to a zombie who was recently trapped in a hole. "And for that, something to remember him by...is his doll. Which I'll call Ya-Ya in honor of his name." He acquires the Gun Blade as he aims at the zombie's head, and snuffles. "Don't worry, Ya-Ya. You'll get to go to heaven. And it's the most obvious place to be in." And he shoots the zombie's head.

To Be Released: This Friday


End file.
